


Speech Tutor

by RustyAce



Series: Speech Tutor [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyAce/pseuds/RustyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, I can speak Alternian. And what you've been saying wasn't very nice!"</p><p>In which Karkat has an English speech tutor. AU, minor Jade/Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speech Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's assume that Bec is some sort of half-lusus that can speak broken Alternian, shall we?)

"Okay, let's try this one. Repeat after me: _water_."

" _Whatrrr_ ," you grumble out, your throat giving an unpleasant tingle as you attempt to speak the foreign sound.

"That was better than last time! Can you try again?"

You let out a frustrated growl and bang your head on the table in front of you. This bullshit has been going on for two whole days since you landed on this stupid planet. The Earth government of the land you arrived on required you to learn to speak English – thank god you already know how to read and understand the dumb language. It wasn't your fault your crab-lusus didn't allow you to attend a schoolhive because of your blood and therefore not allow you to attend a goddamn speech class. And now, since you was shipped to this stupid planet for your "safety", you had a human teaching you how to speak English.

You lift your head from the table and give the female human the deadliest glare you could muster while giving a short series of clicks, similar to the sound of your lusus' claws clacking together, of Alternian that basically meant _go fuck yourself_.

The response you receive makes your eyes widen in surprise. The human gives a series of barks that you recognize as Alternian that barkbeast lusii teach their charges. _Stop being such a fuckass!_

Your lack of response seems to spur her to talk more.

"Yes, I _can_ speak Alternian. And what you've been saying wasn't very nice!" She pauses and her eyes seem to soften. "Look, I was in the same boat as you. I was raised by my dog Bec all alone and was only able to speak some form of canine language. And when I was found by other people I had to learn to speak English just like you are right now. I know you don't like it, I didn't, but it isn't going to kill you to learn it."

You run your palms over your pants nervously, your sharp teeth biting your bottom lip. Well, fuck. All this time she'd been able to understand you and you felt like a jack wagon. The human accepts this as a positive response from you.

"How about we start over. Can you tell me your name?"

After a few seconds of silence you warble, " _Karrrrkhat_."

"Hi, Karkat! I'm your speech tutor, Jade."

And even though you didn't have to respond, you try to repeat, " _Jaduh_."

The large smile you receive sends your heart pounding.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Like my work? [Consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/rustyace)


End file.
